Dogs of the Military, meet Mage, Butler, and Atlantis
by The Sapphire Alchemist
Summary: What happens when Ed, Al, Roy and two others meet with the characters from Black Butler, Fairy Tail, and Stargate Atlantis? WARNING I did create my own characters so if you don't like it, don't read it. I suck at summaries, so just give it a try. T for mild language later on.
1. Emily Kane, Sapphire Alchemist!

EMILY P.O.V

Hey Anna," I looked to my younger sister questioningly. "What're we gonna do? Colonel Mustang wants the report from Liore and I don't have enough time to write it up, not to mention lack of writing materials."

The train ride to Central is only so long… I think as I curl my long brown hair around my fingers.

"Well you don't think of asking around do you? Jeez, I can't imagine becoming a State Alchemist only to hand in reports on every little thing you do. Lucky me! I'll be right back" Anna replied. She then stood up and walked over to various people on the train asking for a pen and paper, and came back with a pen and about 12 sheets of paper.

"Remind me to stay away from you State Alchemists! You get too much paperwork!" Anna laughed. I scowled and got to work.

State Alchemists are referred to as "Dogs of the Military" obediently carrying out orders from the upper chain of command, even going so far as to kill if ordered to without hesitation. State Alchemists (S.A s for short) were called in at the end of the Ishvalan war over in Ishval, which was sparked due to a military officer accidently shooting and killing an Ishvalan child. When the S.A s were called in they were given each an area of Ishval to reduce to nothing but crumbled buildings and people to ash.

I became an S.A at the age of fourteen, under advisement from Fürher King Bradley, after hearing about my assistance in catching a criminal wanted by the state, who was a very powerful Alchemist, but I only kicked his ass because he hurt Anna. Nonetheless they took me in for exams, and I am now the second-youngest person to have passed the S.A Examinations. Ever. The youngest is Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, who achieved S.A status at age 12.

Just recently I've been filled in on the truth, and I mean all of it. The Homunculi are a group of Perfect Beings, who are powered by a Philosopher's Stone. Not only that, King Bradley himself is a Homunculus, as well as his son, Selim. The Homunculi have turned the entire nation into a transmutation circle to create the ultimate Philosopher's Stone.

A Philosophers Stone is a pure substance that increases alchemical abilities while ignoring the law of Equivalent Exchange, which means in order to gain something; something of equal value must be given. Or lost, depends on how you view it. Another side note, the main ingredient for a Philosophers Stone is a human sacrifice. Well, I should say a couple hundred human sacrifices.

"Central is the next stop! Please grab your luggage from the Luggage car, and don't leave anything behind!" A voice over the roaring of the train cried out.

"Ah, crap! I didn't finish it! The Colonel's going to have my head for sure! But Ed's supposed to be there, and apparently we are all going on a mission up North." I say as I pack up everything. I look up once I'm done and see Anna staring at me with green eyes peeking through brown hair.

"North? North? What the hell is there to do up there it's absolutely freezing! What about frostbite!?"

"Well I'll get more information once we get there, won't I? There is a small café about a block away from HQ. Let me finish my report there and you can grab a coffee while you wait."

"Whatever you say, Emily, I just won't be in the room when the Colonel hears your late, and held up this mission you're supposed to go on up North…"

Sigh. "Point, I guess I'd rather not hand in a report than to hold up some important mission to the North, where it snows all year round. The trains' stopped now, let's go." And so we hopped off the train and grabbed a taxi to Central HQ.

The ride remained quiet and I fiddled with my S.A pocket watch that all S.A s are given when they pass. The watches serve as proof of our position and allow us access to otherwise restricted research materials, and also increases the alchemical ability of the wearer.

"Thank-you, sir. Have a nice day!" Anna called as we left the taxi. I picked up my suitcase and headed to the main entrance to HQ. When I arrived at the guards, I fished for my pocket watch.

"Emily Kane, Sapphire Alchemist, here to report to Colonel Mustang." I said as I held up my watch for proof of rank. The guards stepped aside and saluted me as we walked into the building.

"Well this is creepy, why do they salute you? Did they always do this?" Anna whispered in my ear.

"This is the first time you've been with me when I arrived at the main gate. Normally I arrive first then I send a message saying to let you in. My rank is equivalent to that of a Major, so I guess it's only natural, right?"

"Oh, okay. Cool, I guess."

Not enough time passes before I'm at Mustang's office. I knock then enter. I walk in and Ed and his brother, Al (short for Alphonse) are sitting on the couches.

"Sorry for holding everyone up! Train was late, and it was hard to get on in time, I almost missed it! What's up, Pipsqueak?" I direct the last question at Edward. As per usual, it inflames him.

"PIPSQUEAK? WHO'RE YOU CALLIN A PIPSQUEAK WHO ISN'T VISIBLE EVEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE? SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, SUB-ATOMIC BUG!" I'm pretty much used to the size jokes, but this is basically a challenge.

"Who are you calling a Sub-Atomic Bug, Flea?" I calmly reply.

"Enough! Time is of the essence! I want all of you on the next train to North City!" Mustang's voice rang throughout the office. We quieted down and took our respective seats on the couches.

"Listen up! We can't let anything happen at Briggs!

The homunculi plan on carving a 'Bloody Crest' into the Wall of Briggs. If that happens, the blood for the transmutation circle will be complete. I need both of you or all four of you to head up there and make sure that doesn't happen, although," he paused. His next words were almost whispered. "I'd rather you not go, but, we have no other choice. Everyone else is busy."

"What do you mean by that Colonel?" Al asked.

"I mean the Northern Wall of Briggs. She doesn't take kindly to strangers. I'll get Armstrong to help us out." Mustang was pacing in front of his desk, where a large stack of paperwork stood about a foot and a half high. I snickered. Thankfully it went unnoticed as Mustang turned back to us.

"I want you all to go down to the uniform Seamstress and tell her what you'll need. I'd advise you be quick about getting there, to the wall, I mean," Mustang pointed at Edward, Anna then to me. "Your Automail will be the cause of frost bite where it attaches to your skin. I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen, yes?"

"Yes, sir." Anna said. We were almost out the door when it suddenly started rumbling.

"Wh-what is that?" Ed yelled over the sound of the building seeming to collapse. A bright light flashed and we were all thrown for a ride as our worlds turned black.

_**A.N:: Hey guys. I know I suck ass at writing but do leave reviews and stuff, i want to know what you think. i promise a few updates because i've got already 8867 words to it and counting. If i've got any info wrong please let me know and if you wanna send hate I'm fine with that because I know i'll get it sooner or later and frankly, dear, I don't give a damn.**_


	2. Different World, Different People

I awoke to find myself surrounded by a huge forest, with at least 80' tall trees. I hear a soft moan of pain from my left and see Edward lying there with a hand to his head.

"Ed, Where are we?" I asked the age – old, cliché, question.

"The hell if I know. Hey, Where are Al and Anna?"

"I don't know. Come on Sapphire, Fullmetal. We've got to find them." Colonel Mustang stepped out from the bushes, looking quite disheveled. I guess he had been thrown in too. But I wish he were the **one** who got lost all the same. Sigh. Dreams are only dreams. I stand up and dust myself off. Edward stands up beside me and joins me as we follow Mustang into the forest.

"Hey do you hear that?" Ed asks. I stop and listen for any kind of sound.

"I think I hear footsteps!" I say and I run off towards the crunching of branches beneath feet.

"Sapphire wait! Be careful!" The Colonel yells after me. I stop and turn around.

"And just who do you think your talking to? You know me, I'm always reckless, but I GUESS I'll be careful this time, only because I don't know what could be out here. Report to you when I find you!" I yell back as I climb a tree with the help of my Alchemy. I jump from tree to tree until I find the source of the noise. As I get closer I realize that the sound is too loud to be jut Al and Anna, even with the fact Al is a heavy suit of armor. As I draw even closer I hear at least six different voices, and **thankfully** two of them are Al and Anna's. They sound unharmed and curious, so that's a good sign. I go slower as the group of people the double A's are with because sound travels far in this forest. What I see surprises me.

There are four people dressed in what looks like heavy-duty equipment except for one who has dreadlocks and is dressed in something tan. Well built and cute. I like him. I think to myself. There is a woman, also with darker colored skin and long light brown hair, lighter then the man I was just talking about with the dreadlocks. The woman is dressed like the other two men in the group, but one seems to be more **interested** in what chemicals in the atmosphere are what. He has brown hair and has a science-y look about him. I wonder if he's an Alchemist. The guy who is leading them is also cute with black hair. More of a soldier than the previous one. Anna and Al are walking behind the group asking questions with smiles. That's good, at least. Anna suddenly smiles wider and yells out.

"C'mon Emily! They're good people! They won't hurt us ya know, midget."

I hesitate nonetheless, but decided to climb down a ways and jump.

The looks varied when I used alchemy to soften my landing. I walk up to Anna and **playfully** hit her. She hates being tall. So I turn it to my advantage.

"Whatever you say, four – story." I tell her. She slaps me playfully back. I turn to the people and introduce myself.

"Hi! My name is Emily Kane, Anna's older sister. Where I come from, I'm known as The Sapphire Alchemist, I work for the Central Army." I say and hold my hand out. The Black-Hair Leader shook my hand first.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. This is my team, Teyla Ammogin," LTC Sheppard pointed to the woman who shook my hand. "Ronan Dex," he said as he pointed to the man with dreadlocks. We exchanged a very firm shake and the LTC pointed to the final man in the group. "This is Dr. Rodney McKay. He's our Science Guy."

"Science Guy?" I ask as we shake hands. "Then are you an Alchemist?" Rodney shook his head.

"They don't know what Alchemy is here, sis. They've **offered** to take us back where they have food. And beds. Beds are like, most important. I_ need _sleep to function."

"Alright let me run ahead of you a bit, I need to signal the others. Do you guys have a smoke or a flare?"

"Yes, I have one right here." Teyla said as she dug around in her pocket and got a hold of a flare gun. I ran ahead and used alchemy to create a platform just above the trees, stood, and fired the flare gun. I waited a bit and an answering Alchemic reaction **below** from about 300 meters away to the west told me they received it. I put the earth back to order, and walked back to the group.

"They'll be here shortly so we can wait, they're only about 300 meters off to the west of us."

"That was really cool, what you just did. How did you do it?" Rodney asked me.

"Well since Alchemy is basically science, all she really had to do was re arrange the particles and create something equal to the mass of what she used." Anna told them.

"So that big circle at the base of your pillar was the amount of earth it required?" John asked.

"Yes. All Alchemists abide by the law of Equivalent Exchange. Do you know what that is?" I asked, ready to explain.

"Yes. Your friend Alphonse told us so. But that is besides the point, we-"

"EMILY!" I heard Edward yell out. I looked to my left and Ed came out of the bushes waving and out of breath. The Colonel followed closely behind.

"Hey Al! Nice to see you **again**! Who are these people you're with?"

That struck up a whole conversation about who was who. After it was made clear that Roy and John would work together as they were both high-ranking military members, John **continued** what he was saying before.

"Anyways, we've got a few people like you except they call themselves mages from this guild called Fairy Tail, I think it was. Do you know them?"

"No, we have no idea where they come from either, sorry. But we would love to come back with you to figure out a way to get home! But only if you can take on five more people, that is. We don't want to over load your base..."

"Oh trust me! You have no way of possibly over loading us. The city of Atlantis is huge. We've been there for a long time now and we still haven't reached every end of the city." John said with a bit of small laughter.

As we headed back towards the device they called a Stargate, Mustang was telling off Edward for not handing in the report for where he was I snickered which was a dumb thing to do, as he immediately turned to me and hounded onto me.

"Don't even get me **started** on YOU, Sapphire. Where is your report? Did you even remember? We need to keep tabs on Liore! The Homunculi might attack there again. The people there are only just starting to rebuild the town it would be seen as a perfect attempt to collect more sacrifices! Were you two even thinking?"

"Umm, I was doing mine on the train and I'll finish it when we get to this Atlantis place. I don't see a solid writing surface around anywhere, do you?" I asked sarcastically. The Colonels fiery gaze whipped around to Edward who barely flinched. He was probably used to this more than I was.

"And what is YOUR excuse, Fullmetal?"

"You called me in and I asked if I could **complete** it while we waited for Em and Anna to arrive but you had so much paperwork stacked on your desk it was impossible to work there." Edward replied with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. The Colonel turned red in the face at this and silently stormed ahead with the others while Edward fell back to walk beside me.

"H-how is Rosé doing? Last I saw her she was a puddle of despair."

"She's doing wonderful, actually. She helps out by providing lunch for everyone. Ask Al; he was there too, along with Hohenheim. They were building the town back up stronger than ever."

"That's good." Ed breathed out a sigh of relief. "Wow." He said a short while after.

"Wow what?" I asked. As I looked up, I got the answer to my question. A huge stone ring with triangular blue jewels at eight even intervals loomed in front of us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Stargate, an inter-dimensional portal created by a race we call the Ancients. Shall we **get started**?" John Sheppard's voice echoed around the clearing. I looked over to where Teyla was pressing symbols on what looked like a tree stump made out of stone with a blue round gem like the triangular ones on the Stargate in the middle. I walked up to her and asked her what is was.

"We call it a DHD, it stands for 'Dial Home Device'. It allows us to activate a certain pattern if symbols that creates a wormhole. If you like I can point to you what ones to activate and you can press them."

"Okay! Sounds fun!"

Teyla starts pointing to symbols and as I press them matching symbols light up on the Stargate. Anna wandered over to see what I was doing.

"Hey sis, let's press on the blue dome at the same time, cause I feel like pressing things. John is making sure nobody stands to close to the Gate so we don't have to worry."

"Why? What happens if we stand to close to the Stargate?"

"The creation of the world dimensional wormhole creates a slight vacuum which disintegrates on contact. So basically if you want to live stand behind the people who know about it."

'Oh' I thought and we placed our hands on the blue dome and pressed.

The Stargate activated in a wave of what looked like water. After extending out about 12 feet and back about the same distance it was still and rippled in the circle inside the stone ring of the Stargate. John entered a bunch of numbers via a small wrist device. He looked back at everyone and beckoned. Rodney stepped through but didn't come out the other side.

"Now. I don't have a great way to explain how this works but it's easy to use. Just step into it all the way. You might be a little cold after but it won't last long. Atlantis is warm. I, John Sheppard,"

He lead us to the gate and we stepped inside and when we got out John finished his sentence. "Welcome all of you to The Lost City of Atlantis."


	3. Backstory

_**A.N:: This is mostly a backstory chapter. Sorry if you want you can read then skip, but it clears a few things up for later on, when shit hits the fan.**_

What greeted us was amazing. It was a large room with two floors and a huge staircase leading up to the second floor, which split off, into a set of about 5 stairs to the right and the left of the main one. The stairs had glowing parts at the base of them and there were plants at the bottoms of each one. Up the stairs to the left there was what looked like a control room with various things glowing on a screen like a movie. It appeared to be showing something. I wondered how far ahead these people were on technology. Did they have cars? What am I saying of course they do? When I looked back up to the left this time, a woman with short brown hair dressed in basic black pants and a red shirt that showed off her curves came out of a room which had automatic swivelling panels. There must be some serious science behind all of this. I would love to get my hands on it. The woman came down to greet us with Rodney right behind her. _She must be the leader of the group if she was immediately notified prior to our arrival._ I thought to myself.

"Hello and Welcome to Atlantis. My name is Elizabeth Weir, and I am the leader of this expedition. What are you're names? Rodney forgot. Sorry."

"No problem!" It was Edward who spoke up first. "My name is Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist." As he and Alphonse were introducing themselves I noticed that men with guns were staring at Al. John looked my way and noticed in almost an instant unease at this and waved his hand and they stood down. When I turned back to the conversation Ed was telling Elizabeth what a State Alchemist is. Edward finished up, and the eyes all turned to me. I cleared my throat and introduced myself.

"My name is Emily Kane, also known as The Sapphire Alchemist. This my younger sister, Anna." I said as I pointed to her. Anna waved with a huge ass grin on her face. She turned around nudged me and pointed to my left where a bunch of scientists were gathered. I suddenly felt the urge to go and see what they were doing.

We were bundled down to the infirmary for a quick check over where the doctors were baffled by our condition and Dr. Beckett couldn't get enough of our Automail, claiming it to be the coolest. There were others there that stared at us. After were given clean report we were lead down a winding path that I should really get to know or I won't find my way to wherever the food is by none other than John Sheppard. Unless it's like, transported. When we got down there, there were two boys, about 17 who were having some trouble with the doors. They were waving their hands in front of a long portion sticking out from the wall with three glowing rectangles. One of them had pink hair with a black vest and white pants and a scarf that had a grey ish tint to it. He was starting to get quite visibly agitated and the guy beside him was trying to calm him down. The other guy had black hair and had decided to strip down to just his pants, which had a dark greenish colour.

"Shut up Gray! I can make it work!" The pink haired one yelled at the other guy.

"Come on, Natsu. You will never be able to open it you've been trying for ten minutes. Hot head."

"Bring it Ice brain! You think you can open the door?" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah Flame Breath. Just watch how a professional does it." And with that Gray waves his hand in front of the sensor and the door opens.

"Told you, Fire Brain. You just can't open doors and I'd rather not fight here we'd sink the city." Gray said coolly as Natsu turned to glare at him, faces only inches apart.

"And besides, I'm pretty sure you don't want your ass kicked in front of five new people. The Lieutenant Colonel has already witnessed your sad defeat." John smirked ever so slightly at this reminder. Natsu turned to look at us and noticed for the first time they were in the presence of others. He let out a nervous sort of laugh, then ducked inside the room

"Sorry about that. Natsu is very impatient and his temper is well known. I'm Gray, if you

didn't know and that idiot in there is Natsu. Who are you guys and where are you from?"

"I am Emily, and this is Edward, Alphonse, Anna, and Colonel Mustang. We come from a place called Amestris. You?"

"I come from a country called Fiore. Our Wizards guild is based in the town of Magnolia." Gray said.

"Oh we have five bases. One to the North, West, South, East, and the main base, Central. Is your guild big?" At this point the door opened just in time for my last question to be heard. Natsu growled.

"It's _different._" Then walked away.

"What was all that about?" Al asked pointing in the direction Natsu left.

"When he came to Fairy Tail, our Guild, it looked totally different. But thanks to a battle between us and the Lord Phantom Guild, our Guild was completely destroyed."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Anna said.

"Don't be. We re-built it and it has so many more features now then last time."

"Oh that's nice."

"I'll leave you with Natsu, and Gray. I would like you all to attend a debriefing of the

Mission if you don't mind. Dr. Weir also asked me to ask you to write up a report each about what happened when you arrived on P3X-192. We also need to do a quick background check. Is this okay?" John said. I froze immediately. There are some parts of my past I even hid from the Colonel! I nod just as calmly as everyone else concealing the storm inside and I am bombarded with flashbacks.

_"Anna! Anna! What are we going to do? When daddy comes home...he-he'll blame us for the fire! He will hurt us again and again and again! We need to run away!" I screamed at my younger sister. _

_"We have to bear it! All of daddy's Alchemy books are here and if we behave...we might find out more about human transmutation! We could bring mom back!" Anna screamed over the roar of the thunder. It was a dry lightning storm and the rain had just started. 'Too late' I thought as raindrops splattered on my already wet cheeks. _

_Three months later_

_"Please! I didn't mean to read those books! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Anna screamed as the man who we once considered to be our father (with only a _few _issues) rained blows upon blows upon her with fists that seemed like iron knuckles. I was helpless. Tied up. Bruised. Broken. No, not broken completely because I still can stand. Barely. But there was one thing I could do._

_"STOP! STOP HURTING MY SISTER!" I scream at him. He turns to me. _

_"You want to take her place?" He asked. _

_"Anything! Just stop hurting Anna!" I cried out. Tears have long stopped staining my cheeks as his fists turned to me. They stopped coming a long time ago. _

_Eight months from then_

_BANG_

_I couldn't believe it. One shot could silence such a monster. My frail form trembled with the effort of lifting even the small gun. I had found it when I had pulled my chain loose and walked up to sneak out some food for Anna's famished and nutrition deprived body. Her first before me. He didn't have time to react, as the bullet passed through his brain. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and I could hear Anna screaming my name in fear. When we had sneaked up stairs once I read about flame alchemy. I was sure I could do it so I took a chance to burn him up, but I forgot to control the flames within the circle and in minutes the house was going to burn. Flames licked up the wooden support beams. 'Crap! I've got to grab Anna! We've got to go!'_

_Two Months Later_

_"Anna!" I called. "Anna! I've got it! I'm finished! We can bring Mom back now!"_

_"Really?" Anna looked up, hope shinning so clearly in her eyes. I smiled back at her and held up my study sheets._

_"Yep!" And I waved for her to follow me __to where __the biggest mistake of our lives was about to take place, and I was helpless to stop it. _

_"Ready?"_

_"Yeah. No more living alone. No more pain. Just you, Mom, and me. Let__'__s forget about that monster and focus on the now, yeah?"_

_We pressed our hands on the transmutation circle. Glowing golden light swirled around us and filled the room. But suddenly the gold was enveloped by a purple black light, swirling around us. I shivered but I remained with my hands on the circle. _

_"Don't stop! This probably-ANNA!" I screamed for my sister who was being pulled into what looked like a giant eye that had appeared in the middle of the circle. Before I knew it, the room was dark again, candles blown out. I looked up only to see an inhuman thing on the ground. It didn't even have the remote __**shape **__of a human. And for the first time in a year, I started to cry. _

_"NO! Take me to my sister!" And I reactivated the circle and clapped my hands. Black hands came and grabbed me out of the eye that had come back and enveloped me now, as well. _

_I was standing in a pure white room that seemed to have no beginning, end or even a door. Well, there was one but it was too heavy for me to push. The stone door had alchemic symbols all over it. _

_"Well hello, young Alc. He. Mist." Came a voice from behind me. _

_"Who are you?" I asked as I whipped around. A white figure surrounded by a dark mist. _

_"Why, I am honoured you asked, Allllchemist. I am what you all would call the World. Or the Universe. Or God. Or Truth. Or All. Or One. But, I am also...YOU.__" __Creaking sounded behind me and the door opened and I was pulled in. _

_"Hush now. This what you wanted, isn't it?" Truth said with a grin _

_Chapter 2_

_It felt like all the info in the world was pouring into my head at once and it was painful. _

_"Stop! Please! It hurts-it's too much! PLEASE STOP!" I screamed and closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw something. My mom. The secret to Human Transmutation. _

_"Mom! MOOOOOOMMM!" But just before I could grab her I was back to where Truth sat. _

_"No! Mom! Anna!"_

_" I will allow you to take one out but without one arm and one leg. Each." Truth told me. I screamed yes before I knew what I had agreed to. I searing pain ripped through me as my left arm and right leg were pulled from me and I was thrown back to reality. But my screams weren't alone. My sister was alive and whole, trying to clutch her right arm. Well, where her right arm used be, that is. I looked around and saw a sea of blood in our small cramped living space. I soon passed out from the pain and I woke up in Rush Valley not long after. _

_I lay there, and wondered why I couldn't move my left arm or right leg. Then I remembered. I sat up as fast as I could and sprung out of the bed only to fall flat on my face, Needles ripping out of my skin and leaving larger holes. 'Dumbass! You've got one leg now, remember?' I thought. Anna. I needed to find Anna. I was just about to, too, when a large man walked in the door with an old woman behind him. The man__'__s face was covered, but the woman was quite short, with pink hair tied back and small round glasses perched on her nose. Black smoke rose from a pipe she held in her hand as she looked down at me. _

_"I had a case like this not too long ago. Don't worry," she said to me "your sister is sleeping. How foolish! Is this world full of idiotic children with nothing better to do than break the laws of Alchemy?"_

_"Pinako, go easy on them please. I transported them here so you could fit them with Automail. Will you or won't you?" The man asked as he picked me up carefully and set me back on the bed. _

_"Well?" She looked at me. _

_"I'll do it. How long will rehabilitation take?"_

_I asked. I know what Automail is. I know how painful it is. _

_"Three years." I'll do it in two, I thought. I'll do it in two._

"Hey! EMILY! Are you even alive?"

Edward was waving his hand in front of my face rapidly. Only 2 minutes had passed and everyone was staring at me with concern. A blonde girl had come by in the time I was spacing out.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I say looking down.

"You're nervous, aren't you? What do you have to be nervous about? They don't know our laws we won't be court martialed or anything like that! Why, is there something you're not telling us?"

I never told anyone.

"There's a bit more to the background only me and the Colonel know about and it is none of your business. Okay?" I said sourly.

"Oh well sorry for asking!" Ed said with a scowl. I backed off instantly, afraid to fight him.

"Ed, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. My past isn't as clean as Mustang thinks it is. I hope they don't have a lie detector or something. Cause I need to tell a few lies, or I might get kicked out!" I said.

"Like what? You trust us, don't you?" Al said.

"Well you always wondered how I got those scars and met the Colonel didn't you? Well, my father was abusive, especially after mom died in a fire. He came back from the war in Ishval, blamed us for the mess, and started laying into us with everything he had. He was abusive before but nothing like that. He would experiment on us with strange alchemy. I soon escaped by shooting him with a gun and I set the house on fire. That's when we did _That Thing_ and lost the limbs. Someone found us and took us to Granny and then we set out to learn alchemy and we ran across the criminal. You guys know the rest from there." I finished. I glanced back at them and they all wore some sort of sad or pitiful expression and I hated it.

"Oh. My. God." A blonde girl said as she looked at me. "And I thought my dad was bad."

"Who're you?" Anna asked pointing to the girl.

"Oh! Sorry! Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!"

We were shown to our quarters and we set up our bed sheets and everything. The beds felt soft and comfortable, for a military base. I left my room and set out on my own. I wanted to discover and stake out the place on my own. It wasn't long before I wondered down halls and came to a closet. When I looked inside a panel opened up and I tapped a random glowing light on the screen. A bright white gold light immediately surrounded me and when it cleared I stood in front of a science laboratory. I was immediately happy and was about to walk up when a guy with a heavy accent came up and hooked me away from it.

"Don't you touch anything! Do even know what that is?"

"Judging from the smell and look I would have to say Magnesium, why? I know all the harmful effects, you know. I _am_ an Alchemist."

"Bet you can't list more than five elements." Another scientist said. Seriously? What kind of Alchemist would I be if I didn't know any?

"You'll regret this. Here goes!" I take a deep breath and start the long list. "Hydrogen. Helium. Lithium. Beryllium. Boron. Carbon. Nitrogen. Oxygen. Fluorine. Neon. Sodium. Magnesium. Aluminum. Silicon. Phosphorus. Sulphur. Chlorine. Argon. Potassium. Calcium. Iron. Nickel. Cobalt. Zinc. Gallium. Bromine-"

"Alright. ALL RIGHT we got it. I guess you can look around but just_ please _don't touch ANYTHING." And they left me to my own devices. I explored for a bit, asking about the city to those who didn't seem to be too busy, and about the technology here. As I walked back to the closet – Let's just call it an elevator for now – I remembered I totally forgot to ask what they called these things. I step in press a light and I was off.


End file.
